The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Many mobile platforms (such as trains, ships, aircraft and automobiles) employ stowage compartments in a cabin of the mobile platform to enable stowage of passenger items, such as carry-on baggage. With regard to commercial passenger aircraft, increased baggage stowage demands have required the stowage compartments to increase in size and load capacity. In addition, there is a drive to increase passengers “personal space” (i.e., headroom) in the cabin of the aircraft. The desire for increased “personal space” in the cabin has resulted in higher ceilings and the placement of storage compartments higher in the cabins.
The increased size and load capacity of the stowage compartments coupled with the higher cabin ceilings and higher stowage compartment placement in the cabins can make it difficult for some passengers to close the door on the overhead stowage compartments. Further, if the compartments are fully loaded, the weight of the overhead stowage compartments can cause strain on the passengers or crew who attempt to open or close the overhead stowage compartments. This is especially so if passenger carry-on baggage is to be placed on the inside surface of the open compartment door, in which case the user will need to lift the weight of the all of the baggage that is being supported by the compartment door as the user lifts the door to close it. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a power-assisted overhead stowage compartment system to assist passengers and crew in opening and closing the overhead stowage compartments.